Win-Win
by Octavia Brown
Summary: Fluffy one-shot to keep people happy while I write darker things with actual plots that make people unhappy: that moment - and only that moment - that all SasuSaku shippers want.


**Win-Win**

A boom of light and clash of energy stopped everyone in their tracks. The mushroom cloud of destruction blistered out from Team 7's joint attack carried a sound that obliterated the crushing of rocks and screams of the panicked shinobi as it tossed them aside.

It took Naruto a long moment to come to his senses. For a second he wasn't entirely clear on which direction was up and which was down, what was light and what was dark. Then it all flooded back to him and he looked up to where Madara had stood. If even _that_ didn't work, then there was just nothing left to do.

The dust cloud hung thick, obscuring his view. He labored to his feet, legs shaking treacherously. He stumbled forward, straining to see.

He came to a crater and skidded down into it. There was the dismembered body of the ancient Uchiha, still crackling with black electricity. He approached it slowly and nudged it with a toe.

To one side Sasuke spoke, "he's gone." His Sharingan and all the other eye whatsits whirled and settled on black. A small, satisfied smile appeared on his face.

Then it vanished. "Where's Sakura?" Sasuke demanded.

"Sakura-chan! Is she okay? Bastard-"

"How the hell would I know? I'm the one who noticed she wasn't here!"

"Because you always do something to make her-"

"I'm right here," Sakura called out as she jogged to them. "Is he dead?"

"Aa." Answered Sasuke. "His chakra is burned out completely."

"Oh my god. That means we did it." Sakura looked amazed.

"Well, sure, Sakura-chan, did you doubt us?"

"Of course we did it." Sasuke responded at the same time as Naruto. He turned to her.

Naruto didn't pay attention to what Sasuke said next because he had more to say too. "After all, I'm the guy who's gonna be Hokage! I just have to drag the bastard back to Konoha kicking and screaming. Are you ready, bastard? It's finally time for our fight! Don't hold back cuz I'm gonna... hey. Hey waitaminute!"

You see, neither Sasuke nor Sakura were listening to what Naruto said because Sasuke walked right up to Sakura saying, "I won't ever let you doubt me again."

And Sakura watched him approach with excitement rushing through her veins. Somewhere deep within she found the nerve to say, "Oh is that so, Sasuke Uchiha? You caused me a lot of trouble, you know!"

And then he put an arm around her waist and said, "Yeah, sorry about that." And then he pressed his lips to hers and Sakura felt like maybe she was dying because never in her whole life had she ever felt so high and thrilled and lit up from the inside like there was a fire raging inside and like all the flowers on the planet opening for the sun and her heart hurt and her lungs squeezed and she didn't think it would be too bad if she passed out, except it might be embarrassing so...

She held onto Sasuke and kissed him back as hard as she could. He answered by wrapping both arms around her.

"Uh... hey... HEY. HEY GUYS!" Naruto screamed, a little annoyed that they were ignoring him. "Come on, Sasuke, we're supposed to have our fight now!"

"Naruto-kun," a shy little voice was at his side and someone was tugging his sleeve. "Maybe your fight can wait. They've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Oh hey, Hinata. I'm glad you're okay."

Predictably, Hinata got a bit lightheaded hearing that Naruto was concerned for her wellbeing. Her knees buckled but Naruto acted fast enough to put an arm around her waist.

Other shinobi were starting to show up. Most meaning to come and check on the fight against Madara, but then more and more stopped to stare openly at Sasuke and Sakura.

The couple had sunk to the ground, still attached at the lips and were starting to moan a bit.

From somewhere, someone coughed and said, "Uh...Tenzo, do you think you could...?"

There was a grumble and a wooden structure jumped out of the ground and covered Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi stepped out of the crowd and walked up to Naruto. "It's probably best if we let them be for a while."

"But Kakashi-sensei!"

"I know you were looking forward to your fight. Just be patient."

"But Sakura-chan-"

"You're not mad that Sasuke chose to say hello to her first, are you?"

Naruto spluttered, a little baffled by Kakashi's logic, and still unable to make heads or tails of what was going on with his teammates.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto," Kakashi said with an apologetic wink to Hinata. "You'll get it when you're older."

And with that Hinata fainted dead away, completely distracting Naruto.

* * *

Just a little non-plot nonsense to distract people when they complain that I have too much plot in my stories, keeping them from SasuXSaku. I'll be posting another story soon that will be much, much darker. A lot of people probably won't like it, so this is here to keep them happy.

And yeah, I know that's not exactly how it went down. (I'm still watching the anime, please no spoilers.)

Hope you liked it!


End file.
